Bananas
by talkofcake
Summary: Nubbins" tag. Helen is enjoying a banana; Will is enjoying it more...or so he thinks. Helen/Will and slight Will/Ashley.


Title: Bananas

Author: talkofcake

Rating: Mature (for sexual situations)

Spoilers: 1x06 "Nubbins" tag

Characters/Pairings: Helen/Will, some Ashley/Will

Summary: Helen is enjoying a banana. Will is enjoying it more (or so he thinks).

Disclaimer: Nothing's mine except the banana. Seriously, I was eating a banana while writing this.

A/N: This is really just for fun because Nubbins leaves so much room for this kind of stuff. What a hilarious, sexy, episode, yes? Also, a huge thanks to ellymelly for beta-ing this for me! Your ideas, suggestions, and gracious spelling corrections saved my life. True story.

"Bananas"

By talkofcake

Somewhere amidst all the events of the evening, Will came to the startling realization that he had not eaten since early that morning. His stomach growled so loud at one point during his and Ashley's search for the nubbins he startled one of the little camouflaged creatures up ahead of them and it scurried off into the piping. Ashley cast him a glare and for a moment he wanted to let her know (not verbally, of course) how much pissed off women turned him on, but then his stomach growled again and this time so loud even she jumped.

"Damn it, Will!" she exclaimed, giving him a whack on the shoulder for emphasis.

He yelped.

"If we weren't hunting Nubbins I'd tell you to go eat something."

She started walking again, taking slow steps, her flashlight in hand and gun not much farther from her reach.

"Well…thanks, I guess, but I thought our food supply had been compromised."

She turned around and looked at him, shining the beam of her light right in his face. He squinted and covered his eyes.

"Shut up, we're hunting Nubbins."

"Right," he mumbled, following her closely behind.

"And I swear, Will, if your stomach growls one more time I might have to shoot you."

"I thought you said you liked me."

There it was, a strange surge of desire that flooded through him as he caught a whiff of her shampoo from his place close behind her.

"Well, I'm beginning to remember why I originally _dis_liked you," she mumbled, steadying her flashlight a few feet ahead on the outline of another camouflaged Nubbin. It squeaked at the sudden bright light that fell over its semi-transparent position. "I've got you…" she began, grasping the handle of the net and moving towards the creature ever so slowly.

Just then, Will's stomach growled and once again the elusive little Nubbin made its escape. Ashley had a few choice words to say, none of them at all nice or appropriate, yet oddly arousing to him.

Needless to say, they found the Nubbins but Will was still hungry.

A few hours later, once Henry and Helen's combined genius plan (concocted from his brilliant thermostat observation, of course) of chilling the Nubbins into hibernation, Will finally found himself taking a seat in the dining room with a few seemingly untouched food items that he'd found in the pantry. Helen was seated at the opposite end of the table, pen in hand as she jotted down notes onto a piece of paper.

In her other hand was a partially-peeled, uneaten banana.

"Hey," he said.

She looked up, surprised to see him. "Hey."

"What are you working on?"

"Just writing up a few things for my report," she replied with a quick smile, before returning to her paperwork.

"You know, for having so many computers in this place, why don't you just type it up? It would go so much faster."

"I prefer more organic methods," she said, smiling again as she glanced at him. This time however, instead of lowering her head and hand back to her report, her eyes fell over her untouched banana and a surprised look crossed her face. Will smiled as he observed her, realizing that she must have become so caught up in her report until he'd come along that she'd forgotten about her succulent looking banana waiting to be delved into.

Will continued to observe her, an activity that wasn't far from usual for him; he was an observer of people, after all. He saw her tongue dart out to wet her lips, her mind no doubt preparing for the journey towards taking a bite of the fruit before her. Seeing the rosiness of her tongue and the moisture that it left behind on her full bottom lip, his mind drifted back to the previous night and how, when looking at him, she'd performed a similar action. It made his pulse speed up a bit and his breath hitched in his throat.

Had she wanted him?

Once again, the strange surge of desire coursed through his body, warming his cheeks and heightening his sensations immensely.

_He imagined that tongue slipping its way across her bottom lip, but this time those moist lips of hers only inches away from his face. He could practically feel the warmth of her breath hush its way across his cheek as she leaned towards him painfully slowly, her blue eyes meeting with his then wandering their way up and down his face until they settled onto the crease of his mouth. She wanted to kiss him—wanted him—he could feel her desire in the air. His mouth fell open a bit and his breathing became much more of a chore. The thrum of his pulse in his throat was rapidly increasing. His own eyes darted down to watch her approaching lips opening for him, only centimeters away now, eager to make their capture and feast on their prize. _

A muffled "hmm?" startled him out of his thoughts, and he gazed across the expanse of the table at Helen's lips—the same lips he'd been previously dreaming about—wrapped ever so tightly around the head of the banana. He thought it strange that she would stop mid-bite, but as his line of vision travelled up from her mouth he realized she was staring wide-eyed at him.

As if the thought of that banana being something else of similar shape wasn't enough to drive him into immediate arousal, the popping sound of her lips departing from that juicy fruit went into his ears and straight to a more southern region of his body.

"What?" he croaked.

"You said…" her voice trailed off, lowering the yet unbitten banana from her mouth.

He began blushing immensely, wondering just what part of his fantasy had murmured aloud. He swallowed slowly and watched her eyes drift casually over his face. There were so many emotions to be read within the blue waters there, but one thing he could tell was that she was struggling to maintain her collective coolness.

"Never mind," she replied then after a few moments of silence. She shook her head and lowered her eyes back down to her report. "We're experiencing residual side effects from the Nubbins. It will pass shortly, I'm sure."

Will tried to nod, still wishing he knew for sure what his defiant mouth had decided to tell her of his fantasy. Was it the way he loved to watch her? The way it made him feel when she licked her lips?

Or maybe it was the way that her lips were currently forming around the top of the fruit once again that put a very detailed image in his mind of Helen Magnus on her knees…

"No!" he exclaimed, and for the second time a popping noise resounded throughout the dining room as the banana left her mouth in a hurry, still unscathed.

"Now what is it?" she asked. Her thick accent was low and annoyed, he could tell.

He tried to still his breathing, even looked down at his food and considered shoving it into his mouth to distract the sensations ringing throughout his body. Now it was his turn to battle the effects of the pheromones versus his inner-self that knew these feelings weren't necessarily natural.

"I just, I just…nothing." Will shook his head.

He tore off a piece of his roll in defeat and chewed, attempting to think about anything besides bananas. Or Helen. Or those two perfectly rounded breasts of hers that spilled, ever the slightest bit, out of her dress as she leaned against the table.

_He imagined reaching out his hands, settling them first on her shoulders and tracing a finger over her defined collarbone, feeling the rise and fall of her chest as he did so. She was below him, kneeling in front of him, her fingers unbuckling his belt buckle so slowly that it hurt. She looked up at him and smiled wickedly, his buckle now undone._

_She unzipped his fly as he reached down and encompassed her full breasts within the palm of his hands. His head fell back and he moaned as she drew him out of his boxers. _

_"Will," she whispered, pursing her lips as she leaned in to…_

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

His eyes fell upon the sight of her teeth ripping into the soft flesh of the banana, tearing off a decent-sized piece and rolling it around in her mouth as she chewed. This time, while his outburst had again been unexpected by her, she did not question him verbally but instead cast him two raised eyebrows as she chewed on what he had to keep convincing himself was only a banana.

"I, uh…I bit my cheek," he lied.

Envisioning the feel of her teeth scraping against his skin suddenly made him wonder what kind of role she took on in a sexual situation. His first guess was that she liked to be in charge, as was the obvious by her dominance in every day life, but Will remembered from his classes on sexuality back at university years ago that often a person will take on opposite behaviors in bed then what they might exhibit during the day. This thought immediately painted him a picture of Helen, again, on her knees but this time with her wrists bound and desperate pleas escaping from those moist and swollen lips of hers.

Will wasn't necessarily into the sort of things his mind was painting for him, but that image sent another jolt of desire to his lower regions. And as she took another bite of her banana, his mind began to ponder what different things one could do with a banana.

"Damn Nubbins," he mumbled under his breath and reached for the rest of his roll.

Across the table, Helen nonchalantly took what was left of her banana into her mouth, the fruit that had inspired her pheromone-induced thoughts for the last several minutes. She flicked her eyes up quickly and glanced at Will who was eating the rest of his meal in silence. A blush crept over her cheeks as she studied the subject of her thoughts from just moments ago.

_Damn Nubbins_, she thought with a smirk.


End file.
